


Fanfic Maker- Escape from Organization XIII

by Saiyan Tails (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Action, Gen, Humor, oddly fitting, stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6251779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Saiyan%20Tails
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courtesy of a fanfic generator. Axel is told by a strange woman that he must find something with the Buddy Christ (or is it a cucumber?) she gives him. What Axel finds is the truth that Xehanort has become immortal and needs to be stopped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanfic Maker- Escape from Organization XIII

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is exactly as the generator produced, typos and all, except for what is in bolded brackets which are my own comments. Some parts of these were oddly fitting, so I placed my comments in those places.

 

Hahaha!!! Xehanort-san the evil villian laughed as he gazed at his huge armies!!! "Soon I will take over The World that Never Was!!! And nobody **[no Nobody]** can stop me!!!

 

On a cold september, after his great adventures, Axel-san was wondering what to do that week. He had picked up his life from where he left it and wanted to make something from it. Then all the sudden a strange woman appeared on Axel-san's doorstep. She was hiden beneath a long cloak and had long brown nails on her fingers. Her dirty hair fluished down from beneath the cloak and she had glowing eyes!

"You are not who you think you are!" said the strange woman.

"What do you mean?" said Axel-san

"You are not who you think you are," she said again with a mysterious crackling voice like a bad radio transmission.

"I still don't understand you?" said Axel-san.

"Here, take this," she said and gave Axel-san an Buddy Christ.

"Take this and give it to your parents or guardian, they will know what to do with it!"

And with that she disappeared before Axel-san's eyes!

 

Axel-san was confused but thought that he had to do something. But rather than going to his parents or guardian, Axel-san decided to show it to Sora-san.

"Oh no," said Sora-san, "you must forget about this!"

"Why?" enquired Axel-san,  "what do you know?!"

"I... I can't tell you. My dear Axel-san, I didn't think it would be this soon!"

"What?!" yelled Axel-san, "are you keeping things away from me?!"

"It's .... it's for your own good! You cannot know this!" said Sora-san and before Axel-san could do anything, Sora-san had escaped his grasp.

"No! Dammit! When will I ever know the truth?!"

Axel-san was feeling depressed. One of his best friends abandoned and betrayed him. It hurt. So Axel-san wanted to find Xion-san. After their adventure, Axel-san and Xion-san had been spending a lot of time together. Axel-san kind of started to like her.

So Axel-san went to Xion-san and told the whole story. She listened to Axel-san without saying a single word.

Then she said: "WTF, this is sooo big"

And Axel-san said: I know! Do you know a way to find out what is happening? Why is everyone hiding things from me?!"

Xion-san sighed and said: "You have always been special, Axel-san and not just to me."

"How do you know that?"

Xion-san looked at the cucumber that Axel-san had received and said: "it kind of looks like the Kingdom Hearts, doesn't it?"

"could be...but it might not be...but, yeah,certainly it might be"

"Whatever it is, I can recognise it quite well. And I think," Xion-san said, "that perhaps the mysterious woman wanted you to find something inside of you.

"Inside? Like my heart?" **[Again, what a coincidence?]**

"No, don't be silly, like a mamory. **[Axel and memories]** Think about it, if your parents lied to you and now Sora-san doesn't want to talk to you about your background, perhaps there is a hidden memory in your head!"

Xion-san's logic was flawless. So Axel-san had to try it!

 

So Axel-san concentrated on the object. immeditately he felt drawn into it. It stated ouit as a vague, fuzzy thing like when you wear glasses and there is a lot of moisture in the air and you see a teddy Bear on the horizon.

But then it turned out that there was a secret memory, hidden beneath the vail layer of self-loving in his head.

 

And within that memory, a burning figure appeared. It was Xehanort-san! In hell...

 

Axel-san was confused. He didn't think that memory would be in there, and yet it was there, burning like the heart of a newborn star and the centre of the earth.

 

 

Then our  gang knew what to do. They had to infiltrate Xehanort-san's forbodding  dungeons but in order to do so, they had to wear a disguise. 

 

Axel-san thought long and hard about the best disguise. They couldn't be too obvious or threatening because then Xehanort-san's guards could catch them. But they couldn't look too mundane because then Xehanort-san's guards would never let them in.

No... they had to be clever.

 

So Axel-san came up with the best idea he had: they would dress up in gothic clothes!

Axel-san's friends were a little skeptic at the idea, but they all agreed it was for the best. But where would they get the best gothic clothing to surprise the guards with?

Xion-san knew exactly the best store to go: TrampVamp.

 

So they all went there in the deep of the night and smashed in the doorlock in order to enter the store. Roxas-san deactivated the alarm and so they could easily get into the store and take whatever they need in order to infiltrate Xehanort-san's headquarters

 

Axel-san put on nice tight redleather pants.  Then a black tanktop with My Chemical Romance's logo on the back  and on top of it all a nice long leather coat with red streaks on the side. Then he painted his nails black and used red to draw little drops of blood on there but he only did that because it was the color Sora-san died his hair these days, not because he is a vampire or a killer or something.

Xion-san wore a short red skirt with long black stockings that had holes where the toes would go so she could still paint her toenails. And she also had a corset made from unicorns gut that looked so awesome on her. Over this all she had a long leather coat. Roxas-san also had cool clothes (A/N but I'm running out of imagination to describe it, so I guess he looked like Neo from the Matrix i know it's an old movie but those clothes look soooo cool)

 

Finally they were ready to face Xehanort-san!

 

 

 

 

"You can never beat me, Im invincible," said Xehanort-san

"Oh I beat you villain you, youll run back crying to your momma.

 

 

"Mhuahahaaha I dont need no mother, I am after all invisible".

After that, Axel-san leaped down onto the volcano plato 

He was in luck because he just managed to jump on it but didnt fall in it. It would have been a short story if he fell in it.

   

Xehanort-san stood looking at our hero with his cape flapping in hotness.

He beared an expression of smugness. "I had told you, I am invincible, I cannot be killed, I cannot die, I cannot breath. And I have this!!!"'

Suddenly he held the Kingdom Hearts aloft.

"This is what you want!

 

This is what you need! But its mine now. You cant stop me.'

"Noo....not the Kingdom Hearts"

"Yes. The Kingdom Hearts"

"The Kingdom Hearts!" gasped Xion-san

"Yes. The Kingdom Hearts"   **[This could be actual KH dialogue, though]**

Suddenly a bolt of lightning went through in the air, strikking left and right but not hitting the lava plato they were all standing on.

The Villain lit up dark in the flash of lightning. His features scary.

Laughing as he stood there, he approached Axel-san, "Give up and go home, Xion-san doesnt love you anyway."

"Thats not true!

"

Axel-san ran forward and fought him (by slashing into him while Xehanort-san evaded his attack and shoot fire from his fingertips)

But every time he hit Xehanort-san, he just smiled and hit him back.

In between dodging lava ejectulations, Xehanort-san said: "You cannot beat me"

"NEVERRRRRRRR!!!!" He YELLED HARD!

"Then you will lose, and I will win and destroy everything you care for."

"I HATE YOU!!" said Axel-san and ran towards him with his weapon drawn.

"Pathetic human, you can not beat me since I have this Incinerator!""

"No?! You have created it?! What have you done?!"

"Oh it was just a simple thing. With the help of your friend," He said while dodging another lava ejactulation, "I finished it just yesterday. Oh my, a lovely night we had.

 

"Your a monster and you will die, you monster!"

Axel-san ran towards Xehanort-san, just dodging a fire ball, leaping towards a plato in the lava, dodging a lava ejaxtualatuion, landing on a rock

He surfed like Legolas in Lord of the Rings on his skateboard towards the villain again, who in turn laughed out loud and smirked and took another fireball in his hands because he really wanted to kill the Axel-san

 

"NOW!!!" SHOUTED our hero and his female companion lifted  the base of her skirt and Xehanort-san was distracted by seeing her ankle.

Using this to his outmost tactical advancement Axel-san grapped Kingdom Hearts from Xehanort-san and stabbed him in his forehead .

"Owch! While I had the Kingdom Hearts I could not be harmed. But now it was taken from me I can and was and it hurt"

He staggered around and grabbed into the air, he was dying. "You are all dooomed, doomed! You will die and I will see your death come to you and your family and your families family family."

Suddenly an ejacturalition of lava sprung up and whooshed him with its flames, leaving behind only ashes .

 

"Axel-san , Axel-san, I love you! But we only have 5 seconds to escape before this volcano erupts!!!"

"Then quick, we must leave and leave this place behind, said Axel-san and left this place behind."

Just in time, when the last second of the clock was about tick, Axel-san and the sidekicks got out and everything crashed behind him, leaving only smoke and dust and stones behind in the rubble."

 

The End


End file.
